One Today, One Tomorrow
by ItsTheMangle
Summary: Two characters from a world are taken to one room. They must survive the murderer who lurks in the shadows. Mystery surronds the characters as they go down one by one... will the murderer be victorious? Or shall the innocents kill them before hey get anyone else?


One Today, One Tomorrow.

(An AnWorld is the world where the characters come from, and they maintain the name of the Show/Game)

One Today

One Tomorrow

Until the room

Is filled with sorrow

Another after that,

Then after, the rest

But the only one who stays

Is skillfully the best

One may be savage

One may be strong

One may be wise

But anything could go wrong

One Today

One Tomorrow

Until the room

Is filled with sorrow

Two shady figures stood by the controls. In the dark room they were in, an aura of doom was sensed; for a murder mystery was soon to start! A huge screen flashed different scenes that only they knew. It was separated into 8 different parts. Every screen showed the same room, but focused on one person there. The room looked like a normal house with couches, a kitchen, and even a few bedrooms. They had to install this to give the victims a false sense of security. Every person on the screen were different. Some of them normal people, and some even robots!

"Remind me who the murderer is this round, again," the person on the right said. For a big room, there was a small amount of echo in that voice. The figure to the left replied, "Seriously? I've told you many times." Putting her paw on the controls, she pressed a few buttons pulling up the person in the top corner. Like the rest of the people, he was asleep.

"He's from the Pokemon world, I believe," The voice added. "We've brought 4 AnWorlds with us. Pokemon, My Little Pony, Doctor Who, and Five Night's at Freddy's, if you didn't know." There was no reply from the other person. He stood there, silent. "Wake them up. It's 7:00 already," he finally said. The person on the left turned her snout towards him and nodded. Excitement filled her. Who would die first? Will they find out the killer? As she wagged her tail, she pressed more buttons and smirked, her sharp teeth showing. She recalled how she was a murderer in these games. Her paws clenched, remembering the feel of a knife in her paw. Round 3 was starting!

The Doctor woke up. He opened his eyes and stared at his surroundings. The Time Lord was leaning against a brown shelf that held multicolored books. They were about history, archeology, and he even found a copy of Moby Dick. The shelf was adjacent to a large glass window. It took up the entirety of this part of the wall. It was only a small corner, though. In front of him was a small loveseat, and he recognized someone that lay on it.

"Jack?" He asked in his Scottish accent. The immortal rebel woke up. Before saying anything, he looked around like the Doctor did. He smiled brilliantly and replied,

"Hey!" The Doctor looked at him weirdly. How can he just say Hi? We're in a situation here! He thought. "That's all you're saying? Nothing about this room we're in?" Exclaimed the Time Lord. Jack Harkness sat up. "Well excuse me for greeting you, Doctor," He replied. A groan got Jack's and The Doctor's attention. Looking to the right, they spotted a robotic-like chicken. Toy Chica rubbed her head and looked around.

"Where are we, Chica?" Asked Toy Chica. Chica also woke up from her shut-down. She just stared and shrugged. Toy Chica was on the carpet, which was green on the outside and blue on the inside. The loveseat and bookshelf were placed on top of it. On the other hand, Chica lay on the ground. The wood tiles were sleek and clean- Maybe they were new! The four victims looked at each other. Toy Chica finally stepped up.

"Hi! I'm Toy Chica. From Freddy's pizza, ya'know." She said in a happy voice. Captain Jack raised an eyebrow. "Could you tell us where that is?" He asked. The original Chica looked horrified. She stood up and yelled,

"It's only the best restaurant around! We perform on stage, and sing, and dance, and entertain-" Jack interrupted the explosion of sound. This seemed to wake everyone else in the room up. "We asked where, not what!" He said, annoyed.

On the other side of the room, a Pokemon Champion eyes snapped open. In front of him was a flat screen T.V., and he was sitting on a 3 person couch. Just to make sure nothing happened, he looked at his hands. He had heard of stories when humans formed into pokemon. Every time, they were confused and didn't know where they were. He made sure this wasn't the case. Next to him lay another pokemon trainer, but a gym leader. He, somehow, was still asleep. Behind the couch were two ponies of equestria: Princess Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie. Twilight unfolded her wings and stretched The alicorns back cracked a few times, which meant she was in a deep sleep. Also looking around, she stood up. Pinkie was right in front of her. As her hooves clopped around her, she shook her resting friend before observing her surroundings. It was always friends before knowledge- but she still loved to learn!

"Pinkie! Pinkie, wake up!" She yelled. Pinkie yawned and replied, "I don't want to wake up…" In a sleepy voice. Usually, she was hyper and energetic. Twilight now observed. People, robots, couches, and all of the things others saw were in her view. Her purple eyes showed concern, but she kept silent. Watching her, the Pokemon Champion introduced himself.

"Um… Hi. I'm Steven Stone. I'm a champion from the Hoenn region," He said. Steven held out his hand for Twilight. Reluctantly, she shook his hand with her hoof and mumbled her name. "Twilight." Steven then scratched the back of his head.

"Well, at least I was the champion. Now I'm here. Where are you from?"

"Equestria. Ever heard of it?"

"Maybe. I'm sure I have."

"Interesting. I'm actually the princess!" After this, Pinkie was back in her mood and jumped up.

"Of friendship!" She yelled. The Gym Leader on the other side of the bed was startled. Quickly, he fell out of the couch with a thud. All eyes were set on him. Suddenly, thoughts started rushing around his head. A voice whispered to him: You are the murderer. Kill everyone here. Don't ask why. If you do the task I asked you, you will see your precious brothers again. As processed this, he looked up just to see everyone. He had realized he had fallen off the couch. Embarrassed, he blushed and said one word to introduced himself:

"Cilan." Steven looked at Cilan as if he recognized him. They were from the same AnWorld, after all. In a few seconds, everyone went back to their business, ignoring Cilan. The pokemon connoisseur looked down at the floor. Questions came up to him. Why me? Why the others? What have we done to deserve this? Quickly, he shook the thoughts out of his head. He stood up, seeing who his victims were. Two ponies- easy. Two men- okay. Two robots- How does that work? One trainer- like me. Who would his first victim be? Using his evaluation skills, he have to see what everyone was like before he could decide. Meanwhile, he would explore the place like the others. It could help him blend in, couldn't it?


End file.
